Happy Birthday Severus 生日快乐，西弗勒斯 by Agent Penguin
by blurryyou
Summary: 这是Agent Penguin的 生日快乐，西弗勒斯 的中文翻译，有授权。This is Chinese version of Happy Birthday Severus by Agent Penguin. Under her permission.


Title: Happy Birthday Severus

Author: Agent Penguin

Word Count: 5093

Rating: M () / NC-17

Paring: HP/SS

Genre: Romance

Link: .net/s/5652253/1/Happy_Birthday_Severus

A/N：呃，一月九日就快到了，这一天是我最爱的小说人物的五十岁生日。除了一篇有料的文还能有什么更好的生日礼物？至少哈利一定是这么想的。不管怎么说，我想到这个点子有段时间了，只是没什么好机会而已，那么干嘛不写成一份贺文呢。

拜托手下留情，毕竟这只是我的第二篇斜线文，还是第一篇那啥啥。

希望你看得愉快！

他的魔力对那个吵吵嚷嚷的声音做出了反应，他就要在这么一天被这么个聒噪吵醒。他的魔力向外脉动着，那个毫无还手之力的小东西就被迫承受了全部的纯能量，然后爆炸了。在哈利送给他的那个闹钟自我修复然后再次开始吵吵闹闹之前，西弗勒斯短暂地迎来了安静。这个小小的魔法装置就是针对魔法性的损伤设计的，只有用手才能真正把它关上。

西弗勒斯忍无可忍地咆哮了一声掀开床单猛地抓住那个该死的东西，紧紧地握住然后一下一下地往床头柜上撞。哼哼唧唧的声音终于一劳永逸地平息了，那种自我修复的能力只对魔法破坏有用。西弗勒斯满意地把闹钟的残骸丢到一边，重新倒回床上，一只胳膊抬起遮住眼睛。他已经能够感觉到糟糕的一天就在他门外随时可能冲破他的大门。他起床，直冲冲地去浴室，不想再想起他是一个人醒来的。

西弗勒斯站在雾蒙蒙的镜子前，用毛巾把镜子擦干净。他看着镜子中的自己。看起来他和一年之前没什么不同。他的皮肤依然苍白如纸，黑发依然有点油腻，大鼻子依然兀立在脸上，黑眼睛依然多疑警惕。西弗勒斯依然是那样，瘦骨嶙峋，黑色的毛发稀疏地散在胸前，消失在他缠在窄瘦的腰间的浴巾下。唯一改变了的事情现在不在身边。只是想到昨晚得到的拒绝，西弗勒斯就忍不住大为光火。他深深皱眉，终于因为恶心和自我嫌恶而从镜子前转开。

波特当然不想和西弗勒斯一起过夜，今天没什么重要的，只不过是西弗勒斯的生日而已，这对那个死小子没有什么特殊意义，他干嘛非要在西弗勒斯生日那天陪他一起醒来？西弗勒斯猛地摔上门，离开了办公室里间去礼堂吃早饭，而不是按照原计划地呆在床上。

"早上好，西弗勒斯，还有，孩子，生日快乐！"西弗勒斯在老人左边他常坐的位置上坐下，阿不思说。西弗勒斯咕哝了一声表示感谢。阿不思递给他一个小小的包裹着深紫色包装纸还有紫红色缎带的小包裹。

"谢谢你，阿不思，"西弗勒斯简短地说，把那个小东西放到长袍的内袋里。

"生日快乐，西弗勒斯！"小个子费尔奇在他的椅子上尖叫到。西弗勒斯面无表情地对着同事点点头。还有其他几个教授也祝他生日快乐，而麦格和斯普劳特都给西弗勒斯准备了小礼物，西弗勒斯都热情地接过。而唯一那个他真心想要一起庆祝的人却看也不看他一眼。西弗勒斯闷闷不乐地戳着他早餐的煮蛋和碎肉土豆泥。

教室里的是三年级的拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇，他们都非常安静而且小心翼翼。这是西弗勒斯今天的第二堂课，大部分学生都已经听说了他今天坏到不同寻常的脾气。而六年级斯莱特林和格兰芬多的O.W.L.班上，没有一个学生安全过关。两个学院失去的学院分需要他们好好地打上一场魁地奇才能赢回来。吼完操作指示还有魔药所在的书页之后，西弗勒斯回到自己的办公桌后，开始飞快地毁掉一年级学生对魔药所有的幻想的希望。

这节课还有几分钟就要结束了，孩子们都屏住呼吸，祈祷他们可以活着走出教室，这时候传来了敲门声。西弗勒斯让敲门的人自己进来。一个高高的四年级学生跌跌撞撞地走进来，是最小的克里维弟弟，拿着看起来像是坩埚蛋糕的东西。他浑身颤抖地站在斯内普的办公桌前，递出那个裱花蛋糕。

"这是什么？"斯内普问道，嗓音安静得危险。整个班级都忍不住倾身向前偷听答案。

"有人让、让我、我把这个送、送给您先、先生，"丹尼斯害怕地说。"还有这、这个。"说着他从口袋里拿出一条羊皮纸，颤巍巍地把它递出去。西弗勒斯抓过那张便条然后打开。

西弗勒斯，

今天早上多比在寝室里留下了这个，他说这是为你烤的，让我替他祝你生日快乐。

—哈利

西弗勒斯紧紧地抓住手里的便条。他咬牙切齿地咆哮了一声。就在他的火气蹭蹭蹭地上涨的时候，丹尼斯把蛋糕放在教师办公桌上飞快地跑出房间。波特怎么敢？难道他就忙到没时间亲口对西弗勒斯说一句生日快乐？而是让一只该死的家养小精灵代为？学生中传来的一声咳嗽让他猛然把注意力扯回到教室里。

"两个学院各扣二十分！"他怒气冲冲地说。"两英尺的论文，有关你们今天酿造的魔药。"铃声响起的时候全班都尽力忍住呻吟声，他们和丹尼斯一样飞快地离开教室，不希望再感受多一点魔药教授那恶名昭彰的怒火。

七年级走进教室的时候，西弗勒斯死死地盯着他们。这是四个学院的混合班，他的N.E.W.T班允许进入的学生只有这些。然而他一直在等的一个学生却没有坐在他一贯的位置上。

"波特在哪？"西弗勒斯严厉地问赫敏，他的嗓音很平静，但是他的学生们都很了解，他们都听得出他们畏惧的怒火。他面前那位年轻的女士紧张地吞了一口口水，皱起眉头，好像痛恨自己要说出接下来要说的话。

"教授，他没告诉我他去哪里了，我很抱歉。"赫敏艰难地说。西弗勒斯绷紧了下巴，内心里燃起许久不曾如此高昂的怒火。

"我知道了，"他慢吞吞地说。"那么因为你们的同学的特权意识扣格兰芬多五十分，而为了格兰杰小姐没把他拖来上课再扣三十分。"西弗勒斯走开的时候，赫敏尽力昂起头。

"指示在黑板上。现在开始！"

全班和其他所有的班级都一个下场，莫名其妙被扣掉学院分，最终以一篇宏大的论文作业落幕。

晚饭也没好到哪去。整个晚饭期间西弗勒斯都留神着最右边的长桌。那个他迫切想要看到的人却不见了。他的朋友那头红发在黑袍子的海洋中分外显眼，他旁边坐着的是他的女朋友，但是他们友谊真正的拱心石却不在。西弗勒斯觉得有什么不太对劲。

"敬我们亲爱的朋友，魔药大师和战争英雄！"阿不思深情地说着举起他的高脚杯。其他的教师也都热情地举起自己的杯子。"祝你健康，生日快乐，我的孩子。"西弗勒斯握紧手里的刀子。他的头发遮住了他的脸，也藏住他脸上腾起的红色。哦该死，不要注意我。

突然耳朵里一阵嘹亮的铃声，西弗勒斯立刻坐起身体微微匍匐蓄势，他私人房间的守卫被触动了。这可不只是哪个任性的学生偷偷闯进他的办公室四处走走瞧瞧。他摆在书架那本没有题目的书被人动了，而他的守卫认识那个触动的人，于是向他开放了他的私人房间。只有很少几个人知道怎么进入他的房间，而他的守卫能够放行的人更少，这些人现在都在这里吃饭，只有一个人除外。

西弗勒斯飞快地冲出礼堂，走的是只有教授可以用的捷径。他几乎跑着穿过走廊，冲下石头阶梯，长袍在身后飞腾翻滚。他以前所未有的速度来到办公室。脸色潮红微微发疼，西弗勒斯猛地甩开门，冲到书架前。第三排第五本书。等他抓到波特…

"[b]波特！[/b]"西弗勒斯大力推开自己房间的门吼道。等待他的却只有空空荡荡的起居室。"波特！"他又喊了一声，依然没有回音。西弗勒斯狂怒地查看各个房间，尽管他能搜索的只有那么几个房间。先是小小的内厨房，没人；他私人图书室，依然没人；他的实验室，尽管他知道哈利绝对不会愿意冒犯哪里，很显然那男孩没那个胆子，还是没人。只剩下卧室了。

西弗勒斯差不多是用踹地把卧室门打开，门狠狠地摔进后面的墙上。燃烧的香味传进鼻子里，房间里各处点满了成百支各种各样的蜡烛，悬在空中，立在地板上，在床头柜上，在梳妆台上和衣柜上方。西弗勒斯愣在当场，他狂怒的风暴慢慢平息。西弗勒斯目瞪口呆地盯着他的床。在黑色的床单上摆着一只小小的盒子，和bludger差不多大，包裹在黑色的包装纸和银色的缎带之中，打着深绿色的蝴蝶结。狠狠瞪了一眼空荡荡的房间，西弗勒斯慢慢地走到King-size的床前。他拈起那个小盒子小心翼翼地拆开，等他打开盖子的时候，他不自觉地屏住呼吸。

躺在盒子里黑色的天鹅绒垫子上的，是一只镶嵌得非常美丽的小药瓶。以黑玛瑙为眼的绿宝石小蛇周围镶嵌着闪亮的钻石。西弗勒斯仔细研究了半天才意识到药瓶里的液体是什么。他拔出瓶塞，轻嗅瓶中物的气息。瓶中物的气息压过蜡烛燃烧的香气，那是一种微微刺激性的金属质地的血的气息。

"这是斯莱特林的怪兽的。"西弗勒斯身后传来一个平静的声音。他飞快转身，看见哈利站在浴室的走廊门口。西弗勒斯呆呆地看了他一会儿。

那双闪亮的绿眼睛也盯着他，西弗勒斯觉得自己几乎要融化在那嘴角温暖的笑意中，而他从不敢相信自己可以得到这样温柔的笑靥。哈利水洗的褴褛的牛仔裤就挂在胯上，没有穿衬衫，只是松松地系着格兰芬多的领带。他的手臂叠在胸口。突然之间，对于西弗勒斯来说那个小瓶子什么都不是了。

"我还以为你忘了，"西弗勒斯说着随手把塞子盖好。哈利哼了一声。

"如果，"他说着从门边走来，"如果我为此准备了几个星期，那么我没可能会忘记。"

"那么现在呢？"西弗勒斯把小瓶子放回盒子里，再把小盒子小心地放回床上，说。接着他像面前的哈利一样在胸前叠起手臂。年轻的巫师点点头慢慢走向他。

"我想让这个药瓶成为一个特别的礼物，所以我得下去密室灌满它，接着就是包装好盒子，还有一整天都避开你—"

"所以你才躲着我，"西弗勒斯有些欢欣地说。哈利高兴地点点头，说起到那声名狼藉的密室，那头死去的怪兽作为魔药原料在黑市上可以卖出成百的金加隆，与其放在密室任其腐烂，不如送给西弗勒斯，因此哈利才一整天都不见人影。

"最困难的是昨晚要拒绝你的邀请，"哈利小声说着伸出手去碰触自己的伴侣。西弗勒斯专注地望着他。

"那么为什么还要那么做？"他问。拒绝本身就比他自己愿意承认得更加伤害他的情感，更不要说是来自哈利的拒绝。哈利害羞地对他微笑着。

"因为如果我们昨晚在一起的话，今天就不会像现在一样棒了，"他说完，就轻推西弗勒斯，让年长的巫师跌进床里。

"哦，是么？"西弗勒斯问。

"是，"哈利说着小心翼翼地把西弗勒斯的礼物挪到一边避免打破。

"我能问下这是什么吗？"西弗勒斯用一只手肘支起自己的身体，看着从他肩上回望着他的哈利，问道。哈利耸耸肩。

"我能告诉你这是什么，不过我让你自己去看应该会更，呃…更有趣。"哈利说着退回西弗勒斯身边。年长的巫师蜷起嘴唇。

"好吧，"西弗勒斯说道。没给他继续说下去的机会，哈利就爬到他身上，开始抚慰早先他给西弗勒斯造成的所有伤痛。

哈利捉住西弗勒斯的唇，温柔地亲吻他，他知道这样的吻能让西弗勒斯疯狂。他抬起一条腿，跨骑在西弗勒斯身上。哈利用双手覆上西弗勒斯的双颊，将年长者更加拉近自己，拉进一个更加深沉的吻中。

哈利以舌尖舔吻过西弗勒斯薄薄的双唇，西弗勒斯向后仰，想要抗拒哈利的索吻。但是哈利轻轻地呻吟着哄骗着，西弗勒斯最终还是放弃，迎上了哈利的吻。西弗勒斯和哈利纠缠着争抢属于他的主动权，几乎没有注意到哈利将他的双手压在头的上方，直到哈利松开他，靠在他唇边低语。

在哈利的命令，绿色的丝绸纤维滑动起来，缠绕上西弗勒斯的手腕。成千上百的纤维交织成祖母绿色宽厚的绸带，温柔地将西弗勒斯的双手束缚在床头。

"这是什么？"西弗勒斯随意地问道，仿佛他此刻并不是哈利·波特案板上的鱼。他年轻的伴侣对他淘气一笑。

"这也是你的礼物，"哈利说着拉开二人的距离，一根手指顺着西弗勒斯下巴，描绘那里的线条。

"我明白了，"西弗勒斯说着想要挣脱。束缚住他的缎带很柔顺，却不容他反抗。"那么你下面的计划是什么，波特先生？"哈利从西弗勒斯身上起来，在被绑住的巫师身边躺下，身体紧紧地贴住对方整齐的衣服。

"如果能屈尊去除您身上这层层的累赘，我不胜感激，"哈利说着，手指懒洋洋地划过众多碍事的小纽扣，它们紧紧地掩盖了哈利迫切想要感受的西弗勒斯的皮肤。

"那么我必须指责你，造成现在这个状况是你咎由自取，"西弗勒斯说道，他声音里愉悦的成分溢于言表。"你把我的胳膊都紧紧绑住，你还怎么能够脱掉我的袍子？"仿佛为了强调他的观点，西弗勒斯又一次开始挣扎。"不如你放开我，然后我就可以俯就帮个小忙—"

"哦，你会帮我么？"哈利扬起一边的眉毛说道。他俯下身贴近西弗勒斯的脸，飞快地探出舌尖轻舔西弗勒斯的鼻子。"我知道你打的是什么主意，黏糊糊的斯莱特林！我知道我放开你就是真的作茧自缚。不，不用，现在这样就很好。"西弗勒斯咆哮起来，做出一副对于现在这种被迫区于下风的状况无动于衷的模样。哈利看着年长者转了转眼睛，开始解决那些小小的扣子。以往他急吼吼的时候，这些小扣子总是让他异常沮丧；但是现在，节奏由他掌控，哈利能够尽情享受这一过程。

然而，西弗勒斯觉得他才是占了便宜的那个人。诚然，他更乐意把哈利压在身下，他慢吞吞地解开年轻人的衣服的时候，他会在他身下急切地扭动，但是现在这种状况倒也不错。哈利很少主导他们的床事，总是西弗勒斯在示范、教导还有指导他。西弗勒斯的学生掌握了他应许的技巧，这让他相当得意。

"我看到阿不思，米勒娃还有斯普劳特教授都送了礼物给你，"哈利说着解开西弗勒斯长袍上的最后一颗纽扣，露出黑色的背心，白色的礼物衬衫，以及下方黑色的长裤。

"是，阿不思送给我一小瓶福克斯的眼泪，米勒娃送给我一套新的判分用的羽毛笔—"

"我敢说你迫不及待想要试一试了，"哈利用指责的口气说。西弗勒斯深深地笑了。

"我已经用它们彻底镇压了二年级学生的自满情绪，"西弗勒斯说。哈利也忍不住一起笑了起来。

"还有斯普劳特呢？她送你什么了？"

"波蒙娜送给我一些她自己的植物园里的珍稀草药。"

"真是不错，"哈利说，他的声音里却透露出他的遗憾。"不能第一个把礼物送给你真是太糟糕了，不过我打算送给你的东西可不是什么能在礼堂里递给你的，或者早饭前也不行。"

"是么？"西弗勒斯问道。哈利点点头，一边缓缓地抚摸过西弗勒斯的胸口。年长者停下话头，享受哈利来来回回地抚摸着他。"你在谋划什么？"

"耐心点儿，西弗勒斯；耐心是一种美德，"哈利说着从后袋里抽出自己的魔杖，疯眼汉还有他的偏执狂完全变成了耳旁风。

"没错，人们都这么说，似乎我也不能例外，"西弗勒斯说着，他的心跳在加速，面对着一支魔杖的尖端却无法保护自己，这种感觉让他不安。

"放松点，西弗勒斯，"哈利安抚地说着，他能感觉到，当他用魔杖指着年长者的时候，对方的魔力在聚集。"我只是想要脱掉你的长袍。"

"要是弄坏我的衣服，就小心你自己的皮，波特，"西弗勒斯警告说，努力放松，克制自己不做出任何反击。

"现在你的处境可不适合做任何的威胁，西弗勒斯，"哈利说着歪起他的头。随着一个无声咒，沉重的羊毛衣料脱离了西弗勒斯的身体，落到地板上。

"你就不能把我的衣服挂到衣柜里，或者搭在椅背上么？"西弗勒斯恼火地问。

"安静，"哈利说着把魔杖放到床头柜上。"你满意吧，起码我没把衣服都丢到随便什么地方，比如格里莫广场什么的。"

"只不过允许一个格兰芬多暂时把你绑起来，然后他就开始以为他是你的主人了！"西弗勒斯又一次开始挣扎。

"哦，可怜的西弗勒斯，"哈利跨坐在西弗勒斯身上，阻止了他到处乱动。"答应给一个斯莱特林美好的一夜，而他们的回报就是唠唠叨叨不停抱怨你脱光他们！"

"厚脸皮的小子！"西弗勒斯骂道。

"只对你而已，"哈利一边说着，一边解开西弗勒斯心爱的那件背心。

"等我手松开了，波特，我会—"

"你会做什么？"哈利问道，他说着解开了西弗勒斯背心。他的眼睛猛然抬起，与年长者的目光相撞，眼神里充满挑衅，与此同时，他开始继续攻克那件白衬衫。

"下一次我会全盘奉还回去，"西弗勒斯警告说。即便现在他是那个被五花大绑的人，但是他的威胁依然让哈利忍不住爆起一层鸡皮疙瘩。

"现在这才叫原创，"哈利忍不住嘲笑回去。西弗勒斯咆哮了一声开始反抗哈利，但是哈利用来绑住他的绿色绸带非常牢固，哈利毫不顾忌地继续对付西弗勒斯的衬衫。西弗勒斯挫败地跌回床上，哈利弯下腰，在他耳边轻吟。

"哦，西弗勒斯，我怕得发抖！"他说。迅雷不及掩耳之势，也只有西弗勒斯能在这一瞬间扭过头咬住哈利的耳朵。哈利本能地揪住西弗勒斯的头发让他松口。西弗勒斯忍不住痛呼一声，放开哈利的耳朵。哈利揉着耳朵坐起身，盯着西弗勒斯此刻洋洋得意的脸。

"我们待会儿再算账，"哈利说。

"哦，我怕得发抖，"西弗勒斯反唇相讥。

"没错，"哈利说着揪住西弗勒斯白衬衫的布料。他猛地一扯，衬衫上最后几颗纽扣全部崩落，西弗勒斯的躯体彻底展现在哈利眼前。

哈利忽略正因为他粗鲁地毁了一件衬衫而对他怒目而视的西弗勒斯，俯身倾向西弗勒斯半裸的身体，他的呼吸逡巡过下方苍白的皮肤，激起身下人一大片鸡皮疙瘩。他把西弗勒斯的衬衫扯得更加敞开，双手抚摸他布满伤疤的皮肤。哈利大胆的摩挲，让西弗勒斯的呼吸变得深沉。双手抚过他的手臂，掠过他的肩膀，指甲在乳头上的小动作让他忍不住惊喘。比羽毛更加轻盈撩拨的双手擦过他的腹部，划过腰部的曲线，手指刚刚离开，亲吻就随之跟上，渐渐靠近他的裤腰。

西弗勒斯已经能够感觉到自己觉醒了，愈发膨胀的欲望正在顶起他的裤裆，在身前显露出形状。哈利很快就搞定了裤子上的纽扣。西弗勒斯也知道哈利也迅速地被唤醒了。哈利下床，把西弗勒斯的裤子完全扯下来。

"你希望我硬着的时候帮你把裤子叠好么？"哈利举起黑色的裤子问道。

"闭嘴，"西弗勒斯怒道。他们终于进行到这一步，他很好奇接下来哈利打算领着他们进行到什么地步。

"亲爱的，别发火，"哈利责备道，说着他弯下腰开始脱西弗勒斯的靴子。解开上面的带子，靴子沉重地落到地板上，拉下袜子，西弗勒斯得以伸展开他纤长的骨干的脚趾，在他活动脚趾的时候，它们发出清脆的噼啪声。哈利着迷地望着它们。西弗勒斯的脚趾某种程度上很匹配他的手指，哈利舔着嘴唇靠近西弗勒斯的脚，将他右脚的大脚趾含进嘴里，开始吮吸。

突如其来的快感让西弗勒斯忍不住呻吟出声。他听说过吮吸一个人的脚趾能给他带来巨大的快感，但是他从没有机会也没有想法去证实这一点，不过现在他对此毫无疑义了。西弗勒斯猛地仰起头，向后拱起身体，他的硬挺撑起深蓝色的内裤。

"有意思，"哈利喃喃地说着，双手蹭过西弗勒斯的双足和脚踝。"有意思，没想到这真的有用。"

"拜托别整晚都坐在那里！"西弗勒斯不耐烦地大声要求。"过来！"

"过去做什么？"哈利假笑着说。

"这个！"西弗勒斯说。哈利微笑着在西弗勒斯身边跪下。

"哦，你是说这个，"哈利说着握住西弗勒斯的硬挺，隔着布料开始摩擦。西弗勒斯咬住嘴唇，竭力克制自己，用鼻腔深深地喘息。

"这才…是按部就-就班，"哈利缓缓地撸动时，西弗勒斯喘息着说。

"如果你这么喜欢这个，那么你也应该喜欢我…"说着哈利飞快地扯掉西弗勒斯的短裤，在他长长的双腿间俯下身。哈利一只手固定住西弗勒斯的腰臀，一只手扶住他阴茎的根部，他一边看着西弗勒斯的眼睛，一边低下头靠近西弗勒斯的阴茎头，他的舌头飞快地伸出，舔掉红色裂缝中流出的清澈前精。西弗勒斯扭动着腰身乞求更多的摩擦，但是哈利紧紧地固定住他。

"别戏弄我，波特，"西弗勒斯呻吟着警告说。

"别犯傻了，斯内普，"哈利低声说，他火热的呼吸喷在西弗勒斯的阴茎上，让他的昂扬忍不住抽搐。哈利一如自己所说，他低下头，把西弗勒斯整个含进嘴里。西弗勒斯忍不住漏出一声被压抑住的喘息。哈利抬起头，用牙齿轻轻地啮咬西弗勒斯下体上的细嫩皮肤。西弗勒斯屈起胳膊想要挣脱绸带，但是绸带依然坚守职责，而哈利还紧紧地抓住他的腰臀，不允许他向上拱起。他发出挫败的呻吟。

哈利又上上下下地捋动起来，就是不肯完全放开，每一次把他重新全含进去的时候，也都不忘了用上他的牙齿。本来扶住西弗勒斯根部的那只手也移到下方沉重的双球，开始握在手里揉捏。这一切让西弗勒斯只能无能为力地瘫在床上，喘息着呻吟着，听凭摆弄。他全身紧绷，像一张拉紧的弓，努力想要挣开绸带的束缚，渴求更多来自哈利的口腔黏膜的热度。

哈利的舌头缠上西弗勒斯的龟头。西弗勒斯的吟叫声不仅让哈利的阴茎也开始跳动，同时也告诉哈利，西弗勒斯快要到了。他微笑着抬起头，看着身下全情沉浸在快感中的男人。春宵一刻。

哈利揉捏西弗勒斯双球的那一只手单手紧紧握住他的两只睾丸，同时又紧紧抓住西弗勒斯的根部。哈利握紧手中西弗勒斯的肉体。年长者好一会儿才反应过来年轻人搞的鬼。他低头看着哈利，脸上带着几乎算得上震惊的怒气。

"该死的，波特！"他喘息着，挣扎得更加厉害了。"放开我，然后解决你惹得好事！"哈利只是对着他调皮地笑了。

"还记得你咬了我么，西弗勒斯？"哈利问道，西弗勒斯听得出来这语调中，哈利正处于绝对控制的地位，并且他本人也深刻地意识到这一点。"那是你自找的，"西弗勒斯看到他脉动的粗大的红色阴茎，忍不住吞咽了两次。被拘束住的阴茎血脉贲张，几乎膨胀到了极限。哈利又一次将西弗勒斯整个地含了进去，火上浇油。

"啊！"肿胀的阴茎让西弗勒斯忍不住叫了出来，但是哈利依然紧紧地抓住他，不让他释放。"波特！嗯！"上帝啊，如果哈利现在松开，他马上就…

"生日快乐，西弗勒斯，"哈利说道，然后松开西弗勒斯，再次低下头。他甚至不需要再吮吸，西弗勒斯立刻就高潮了。

"哈利！"西弗勒斯尖叫着喷出乳白色的炙热。他紧闭的眼睛后炸开绚烂的五彩斑斓，他忍不住将自己刺进哈利嘴里。哈利尽心尽意地吮吸干净西弗勒斯的每一滴。过了好一会儿，快感的浪潮终于放开西弗勒斯。高潮过后，他跌进床里，沉重地喘息着。

哈利将西弗勒斯全部吮吸干净才坐起身。他用手背抹了抹嘴巴，然后无声地撤掉绑住西弗勒斯的绸带。西弗勒斯的双手沉重地落下瘫在头边。哈利洋洋得意地笑着。

"这可比任何鸟类的体液或者魔药原料都棒，"西弗勒斯着说勉强睁开一线眼睛。哈利笑得更灿烂了。西弗勒斯示意年轻人靠过来，哈利高兴地照做了，爬到西弗勒斯身边躺下。电闪雷鸣之间，西弗勒斯绑住哈利，把他拉过来，给了他一个热烈的吻。西弗勒斯把他们两个都脱光，急切地撸动哈利的硬挺，直到年轻人忍不住在他手里释放。他们气喘吁吁地躺在一起。

"喜欢么？"哈利打破了安静，紧张地问道。

"我必须说我刚才已经说得很清楚了，"西弗勒斯先施了一个快速清洁咒，然后说。他们都在床上躺下来，哈利躺在他胸口上，西弗勒斯拉过毯子盖住两个人。然后西弗勒斯挥下手，熄灭了大部分蜡烛。"我必须表扬你，竟然能想到用阴茎环的把戏。真是美妙的意外之喜。"

"我是想让你更舒服，"哈利打着哈欠说。

"你达到目的了，"西弗勒斯说到。他们又一次沉进醺然的安静中，哈利开始昏昏欲睡。

"我很高兴你喜欢我的生日礼物，西弗勒斯，"哈利含含糊糊地说。"生日快乐。"

A/N：感谢你们看完它，这是我第一篇小黄文。如果能留下点什么，告诉我你们是喜欢它，还是不喜欢它，就感激不尽啦。能得到人们的反馈总是件好事。还有，如果发现任何语法错误，都请指出。我已经尽力不要出虫，不过我目前没有什么纠错的工具。

生日快乐，西弗勒斯！


End file.
